minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Void Steve
It was a regular day in Minecraft, I had created a new world and started gathering resources. Nothing out of the ordinary happened for the first few minutes. I made a house as well, after a few minutes, I found something weird, It was a sign saying "VOID" I was confused and uneased at the same time. I didn't know what the sign meant and why it was there as of multiplayer is off. I ignored it thinking it was a prank by Mojang. I gathered more resources, i had full iron armor,iron tools, and an iron sword. It was getting late at night, I decided to go back to my house after gathering resources. But when i came, i was shocked to see my house had weird black blocks instead of the wooden planks. But my crafting table,furnace,chest, and bed was still there. I was thinking a hacker must be on my world. I didn't have any choice so I went inside the house and slept there. The next day, everything was still normal except the sign that said "VOID" and my house being replaced by black blocks. I continued exploring the world. After exploring, I found another sign that said "VOID" and also another one next to it. The signs started to appear everywhere, i was so uneased I didn't even want to continue exploring. There was so many void signs that i couldn't even see where i'm walking on. Suddenly, black blocks started to appear that looked like the ones from my house. It frightened me more and more as more of the blocks started to appear too. I wanted to quit at this point but i was curious if it will end or something will happen. After 10 minutes of walking, it was starting to get nighttime and almost all of the terrain was filled with the black blocks and the signs. All the sudden, after walking further more, it stopped. When it stopped i saw a figure in the distance. It had the size of a player and the default skin in Minecraft and had black and purple splattered in it's skin, it had half of it's face covered with black and purple, but it's other half can be seen, it's eyes where blank just like Herobrine's eyes. I was confused what it was as there was no mobs in Minecraft that looked like this. I ran to see a closer look, it didn't attack me, it stared at me for 5 seconds then it started making weird loud screaming noises. I tried to attack it but it didn't take any damage. The screams were getting louder and louder, i took my headphones off but i could still hear the screams. It didn't stop, i grabbed my pillow and covered my eard. Suddenly it stopped, when i went to check what had happen, my PC had close and black liquid started to drip from my PC, i was panicking and i didn't know what to do either. There was black liquid everywhere on my computer, and it didn't stop dripping. After waiting a few seconds, it stopped, my computer looked like a mess, there was also black liquid in the floor now. My whole room was just a mess. I cleaned it up after, then i tried to open my computer but it didn't open. I bought a new computer and after the encounter, I never wanted to play Minecraft ever again. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Steve Category:Cliche Category:Entities Category:Void